


Keeper

by kittenofdoomage



Category: Supernatural
Genre: A/B/O, Alpha/Omega, F/M, Jealousy, Knotting, NSFW, NSFW text, Oneshot, Reader Insert, Sex, Smut, a/o, alpha/beta/omega, explicit - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-01
Updated: 2016-02-01
Packaged: 2018-05-17 15:39:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5876431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittenofdoomage/pseuds/kittenofdoomage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: Dean wants the reader and is very jealous of her close relationship with Sam.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Keeper

'Hey, you okay?' Sam's voice distracted you from where you were leaning on the kitchen side, your head in your hands as you tried to force the nausea away. You nodded into your palms, feeling his reassuring hand on your lower back. 'Cramps?'

'Lil' bit.' You murmured in reply. It was that time of the month, which for an omega, truly sucked. You knew if you didn't get back to the bunker soon, you'd have to suffer this for the entirety of the hunt, and although Sam was a beta, and in no way affected by your heat, being stuck in the car travelling was not an exciting prospect.

'Damn.' Sam's hand disappeared, and you heard him move away, rifling through your duffel. A moment later, you heard the tap turn on and a glass fill. A packet of pills and the glass appeared in front of you and you accepted them gratefully, knowing the suppressants would take the edge off of your heat for now. You didn't like taking them, and your usual routine was to spend the four or five days this lasted, holed up in your room with a hot water bottle and some chick flicks. At the moment, you were on a salt and burn with Sam, which should have finished two days ago, only you were struggling to find out where the spirit's bones were buried.

'Sam, I gotta get home.' You said quietly, leaning back against the crappy motel room fridge.

'Not a problem. Pack up your stuff. I'll call Rudy and get him to put some other hunters on this. It's not like we've done much and this spirit isn't killing anyone.' Sam smiled reassuringly, and you returned the smile, before another cramp hit you. He frowned, and turned away, pulling his cell phone out, before you stumbled over to the bed and started pushing your clothes into your duffel.

A hour later, you were on the road, in the truck Sam had acquired for the trip. Dean was using the Impala for a different hunt another state over, and wasn't expected back before the end of the week. Which was good news. Dean always struggled when you were in heat, being the hot blooded Alpha that he was. So, as long as this was over by the weekend, you'd be fine. With that thought in your head, you curled up in the passenger seat and fell asleep to the lull of the old truck's engine.

Four hours passed, and you finally opened your eyes, feeling slightly better when you saw the bunker in view. As Sam pulled up into the driveway, your stomach dropped – the Impala was parked up at the front, indicating that Dean _was_ home, which wasn't good. Sam grimaced at the sight of the familiar old car, and the truck rolled to a stop.

'You gonna be okay?'

'Yeah.' You nodded, although your tone was grim. 'Just, make sure he stays away yeah? This is as hard for him as it is for me.'

'I don't know why you two don't just -'

'Shut up, Sam.' You said quickly. He'd broached the subject several times since you'd joined them on their little crusade. You and Dean were certainly attracted to each other, but you had no desire for pups, and no desire to tie Dean down, when he was quite happy ploughing his way through the endless amounts of betas and other alphas in the world. Dean wasn't a one-omega kind of guy – you knew that and accepted it. You didn't want to entertain the thought of anything else.

'Sorry.' Sam mumbled, climbing from the truck. 'I'll get him in the library. You run through to your room, okay? He's gonna know you're there, but if you just go do your hibernating thing...' He trailed off, then nodded, before shutting the door and heading for the front of the bunker. When he'd disappeared, you climbed from the truck with a wince, wondering why the suppressants weren't working as well as they usually did, before grabbing your bag and slamming the door shut. You hurried into the bunker, getting a brief glimpse of Sam's back, concealing his brother from view, before you sprinted to your room and shut the door with an audible bang. Muffled voices reached you through the door, but you ignored it, clicking the lock into place and burying yourself in the blankets.

It was just a few days.

You could get through this again.

*****

It felt like the room was on fire, and sweat soaked through your sheets as you tossed and turned. Whimpers tore themselves from your throat in defiance of your stubborn nature, and you wished it would just stop already. It had been less than twenty four hours, and you felt like you were dying. Heats had _never_ been this bad before, but then how could you be surprised? No omega went this long without fulfilling the need for a mate. You never bothered with the continual suppressants, so really, this was to be expected. Biology was screwing you over, and you wondered how long it would be before this actually killed you.

The door to your room opened, and Sam walked in, concern covering his face. He held a tray of soup and a cup of orange juice, but your stomach turned at the sight of it, and you looked away as he shut the door and placed the tray on your nightstand.

'How are you feeling?' He sat on the edge of your bed, reaching over to place a hand on your forehead. 'Crap, Y/N. You're burning up.'

'It'll be over soon.' You said, your voice shaking.

He frowned. 'It's been a day. You can't keep pushing yourself through this. Can't we get anything to stop these heats happening?'

'I'm too old. My body is so used to it, the suppressants won't work. Even the temporary ones aren't doing anything any more.' You sniffed, sitting up and grimacing at the pain racking your body. 'I left it too long. Only taking a mate will fix this.'

'And you don't want that.' He clarified.

'It's not...I...' You flattened your palm against your sweaty forehead. 'I don't know.' He didn't say anything more, but ushered you to scoot across the bed. He moved, sitting against the headboard, with you leaning against him, his large hand stroking your wet hair.

Within minutes, you were asleep.

*****

'She's bad this month, huh?' Dean said, through a mouthful of cereal, as Sam entered the library. His brother nodded, taking the seat opposite him. 'Thought so. Her pheromones are soaking this place.'

'Are you okay?'

'Aside from the fact that I wanna kick her door down and mount her like a friggin' teenager with no control?' Dean grinned sarcastically. 'I'm just peachy.'

'Maybe you should get out of here for a few days.' Sam suggested, pulling a newspaper across the table towards him, no longer looking at his brother.

'And why would I do that?'

'So it doesn't affect you?'

'That's not gonna happen, Sammy. I can control myself.' Dean levelled him with a glare, and Sam looked up, shocked at the accusation on his brother's face. 'You sure you can?'

'I'm a beta, Dean. Her heats don't affect me.'

'Maybe not. But she's pretty out of it, right? Omegas can get feisty when they're like this. Sure you don't wanna, _relieve_ her suffering a little?'

Sam blinked, unsure of what he was hearing. He was detecting jealousy from his brother, which confused him. 'Dean, I'm a _beta_. I couldn't _relieve_ anything even _if_ I wanted to. I don't see Y/N like that, and you know it.'

'How?' Dean's eyes were blazing now, and Sam dropped the newspaper.

'Seriously, Dean? We're gonna have this conversation?'

'Well, I dunno, man. She's always going on hunts with you. Goes running with you. Hell, you were in her room with her for hours earlier.'

'She was in pain! I was offering comfort.' Sam's voice raised a little, before he calmed himself down and fixed his brother with a challenging stare. 'I don't see her like that. I love her like a sister.' He cleared his throat. 'Besides, she's got a thing for you.'

Dean froze. 'What?'

Sam grinned. 'I've been telling her to make a move for months. But she's convinced you're happier boning anything that comes along. You don't wanna be tied down to an omega, right? Or pups?' Dean was silent as he contemplated his brother's words. 'Anyway, she's only gonna get worse. She's older now, and the suppressants don't work. If we can't figure out a way to help her...these heats are gonna kill her.' He looked at Dean with worry in his eyes. 'We have to find something.'

'There's only one thing that can help.' Dean said quietly. 'But if she doesn't want that...'

'She does. She just thinks you don't. Which you do. I swear to god, I could smash your heads together. Both of you as stubborn as the other.' Sam reached into his pocket and pulled out the key to your room. 'Look, I'm trusting you. I know you care about her, Dean. Any idiot could see it. But before you use this? Make sure she's what you want forever. Don't break her. Please.' The older Winchester didn't move, his eyes focused on the key that Sam had placed on the table. His mind was racing – he wasn't gonna lie and say he wasn't attracted to Y/N, that he didn't feel seething jealously at the amount of time she spent with Sam. He knew, logically, that his brother wouldn't do anything because he wasn't an alpha; he didn't have the drive or the ability to mate with an omega. And Dean didn't feel that his attraction to Y/N was based solely on genetics, on their biology. He remembered the first time he'd seen her, and the way she'd spoken to him; god, it had been a _long_ time since a woman had gotten him that hot, and he'd initially taken her for an alpha like him. But it hadn't taken long for her to out herself. It was why she'd been alone so long after all. Hunting was a bad business to be in without being an omega.

'Dean. You can't sit here forever.' Sam said quietly, pulling up the newspaper again. Dean glared at him, before standing and storming off.

The key sat on the table.

Sam sighed.

*****

Your veins were filled with liquid fire, and you were fairly certain you'd drenched through every set of sheets you owned. You needed something, and you knew what it was, but you couldn't vocalise it. Because that would be admitting defeat. That would be admitting that you were no better than the genes you'd been stuck with, and god help you, you weren't ready to do that. Not for just anyone. Not just to make the pain go away. It was one thing to fall in love and take the next step; it was another to be forced to take the first option that came along.

Not that there'd been many.

You'd heard a door slam a few hours ago, but other than that, the only sounds you'd heard were your own ragged breathing and moans, and by now, you were wondering if you were going to start hallucinating. Your dreams – when you had sleep – were vivid and in places terrifying.

The door opened, and you sighed in relief. 'Sam.' You groaned. 'Please, I can't...' Your head lolled to the side and you saw that it wasn't Sam who'd come into your sanctuary. Dean stood in the doorway, looking apprehensive, a feral glint in his eyes.

'Jesus, Y/N.' He whispered, taking in the state of you, tangled in the soaked sheets, only in a sports bra and shorts.

'You're not Sam.'

Something flittered over Dean's face, and he scowled. 'No, I'm not.'

'Dean, you can't...' Another wave of heat hit you, and you cried out, as Dean shut the door, locking it. 'You can't...be...'

'I can't what? I can't help?' He scoffed. 'Sam can't exactly do much for you, Y/N.' He sounded angry, and you wondered if you were imagining this, and if you weren't, what had you done to upset him 'Sam said you don't want to solve this the easy way. He made me promise not to...'

'Not to what?' You pushed yourself up, moving further away unconsciously. Dean was kinda scaring you like this, and it didn't help when he clenched his fists, sweat breaking out on his forehead, and you knew that your heat was affecting him.

'He said you don't want me, because I'm not...I'm not _mate_ material.' He glared at you, and you blinked, unsure of what Sam meant. 'That I'm happier being unattached.' You waited, knowing that's what you'd said to Sam, maybe in a different way, but you'd always felt that. Dean had always seemed disappointed that you were an omega and not an alpha like him. 'It's a lie, you know.'

The room was filled with more tension than you could stand, and you moved further back, feeling the edge of the bed behind you. 'Dean, I'm not gonna tie you down.' You winced, feeling a fresh wave of heat hit you, only this time, arousal was welling up with it. Being so close to Dean was making it ten times worse. He had to know that.

'You're not gonna.' He said, jaw tensing. 'Nothing about this would tie me down. But I can't stand by and watch you suffer like this. I can't watch someone else take you either.' His eyes shifted towards the door briefly. 'I thought that you'd....that you and Sam...'

'What? No!' You shook your head, regretting the action immediately. 'Sam's like my brother. I couldn't...' You sighed, looking down. 'Dean, it's always been you. But I didn't -'

'Didn't think to ask me?' He moved closer, and you realised you had nowhere to go. If he left now, this could be avoided, but if he got closer, if he _touched_ you, you'd be lost. There wasn't any way out of this now. 'Y/N...why not? Why did you think I wouldn't want you? That I wouldn't want to claim you? Give you pups?' He smiled, reaching across the bed, and it felt like electricity in the air between you. His hand closed over yours, fisted in the damp sheets, and that was it. You were lost. 'It's always been you too, Y/N.'

He pulled you closer, and instantly, the touch of his skin, as his lips collided with yours, and the heat subsided a little. Arousal surged through you, and you moved into him, clinging to him like your life depended on it. This was it. You'd not wanted this five minutes ago, but somehow, with him being close, admitting what he had, this was _everything_. Dean was your other half, and the two of you slotted together like it had been a lifetime. Like you knew each other's every nuance. He kissed your lips with a tenderness you'd never experienced, and you gasped when he kissed a path down across your throat, pulling at your sports bra. You obliged him, and unhooked it, flinging it across the room.

Time passed like a blur, and before you knew it, you were laying naked on your bed, sheets thrown to the side as Dean peeled off his clothing and joined you. You knew that you should talk about this, before it went to far, but in the mix of hormones and everything that went with that, you didn't really care. You just wanted him, and only him.

As if picking up on your thoughts, Dean stilled, his hand on your thigh, the other holding himself up. 'It is me, right?' Insecurity seeped through his tone, and you smiled, reaching up to kiss him.

'It's you.' You replied, pulling him close. His cock bounced against your thigh, and you reached down, encircling him with your hand and he groaned as you pumped him a few times, brushing your thumb over his head, feeling the pre-cum leaking out.

His attitude changed then, and he pinned you down, holding your arms above your head with one hand as his other slid down your torso, finding your soaked entrance. He slipped two digits inside you with ease, smiling in satisfaction as you groaned and your walls clenched around him. 'Fuck, you're tight.' He pumped his fingers in and out of your channel, finding your sweet spot, before bending his head to suck one hard nipple into his mouth. You cried out under the double sensation, and Dean reared back, pulling his hand away. 'I can't wait.' He said, flipping you over. You scrambled onto your knees, straightening your back as Dean moved behind you, pulling you flush against him. 'I'm gonna claim you, Y/N. And I'm gonna keep you.'

'Dean...'

'What?' He asked, his tone impatient as he cupped your breasts from behind.

'Please...' You urged, and he pushed you forward, rubbing his cock against your dripping folds before pushing home. When he was fully inside you, his hands clamped around your hips and he started to fuck you mercilessly. You pushed back onto him, meeting him blow for blow, and he grunted as he bent forward, leaning his forehead against your back.

'Mine. You're mine, Y/N. Don't forget that.' He thrust harder and you screamed, unable to answer him. 'Please.' His thrusts only got harder and you tried to match up to him, feeling bruises blooming where his fingers gripped you. The idea of it made you tighten around him, knowing he was marking you as his.

'Dean...I'm gonna...' You gasped out, your face half buried in the pillows. Dean nodded, and his cock swelled inside you, and you felt his knot, linking him to you. He pulled you upright again, his movements lessening as his cock swelled too much to allow more thrusting, and as he came with a cry, he buried his teeth in your shoulder, drawing blood. You screamed his name loudly, and he let go, letting you fall to the bed.

Silence filled the room, save for the shared pants of your breathing. Satisfaction flooded your body, and you sighed in contentment, feeling the heat dispersing totally. Dean was still lodged firmly inside you, and he tapped your ass gently, indicating that you should move. Carefully, you both rolled to the side, and he pulled you close into his arms.

'Sorry.' He muttered.

'What for?'

'It was...rushed.' He buried his face in your hair, and you giggled.

'Trust me, not complaining.' You shifted your hips slightly, enjoying the feel of his knot, and the warmth of his cum inside you. 'Dean?'

'Hmm mm?' He sounded sleepy.

'Next time...' You started, then stopped. 'Never mind.'

'What?' He asked.

'Harder.' You whispered, hearing his response in the form of a chuckle.

'Kinky bitch.'

 


End file.
